


Аудит

by N7Dron



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Коннор — приходящий налоговый консультант, Карл — старый сводник, а Маркус... простой и честный  андроид.





	Аудит

**Author's Note:**

> Screenshots from Internet

**Название:** Аудит  
 **Фандом:** Detroit Become Human  
 **Автор:** N7Dron  
 **Бета:** Хоук, vera-nic  
 **Пейринг, персонажи:** Маркус/Коннор, Карл Манфред  
 **Категория:** преслэш  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанр:** романтика, флафф, юмор  
 **Размер:** 1192 слова  
 **Краткое содержание:** Коннор — приходящий налоговый консультант, Карл — старый сводник, а Маркус... простой и честный ~~парень~~ андроид.

Карл Манфред один месяц в году неизменно грустил о тех временах, когда с доходами у него было так плохо, что он мог позволить себе роскошь не думать ни о каких налогах вообще.

Составление и подача годовой налоговой декларации — всегда малоприятная штука, даже когда тебе особенно и нечего в неё вписывать. Когда же есть — возня с ней может превратиться в настоящую головную боль. Если же за ней еще и следует аудит… Все эти придирки от налоговой службы с требованием пояснений по отдельным статьям расходов, перепроверки чеков и счетов, завуалированные обвинения в умышленном занижении доходов и мягкие намеки на возможное судебное преследование — о, Карл Манфред уже очень давно не любил март. Как они ни старались с Маркусом, у них так и не получалось, чтобы все прошло быстро и гладко. В конце их обязательно ждал какой-нибудь не очень приятный сюрприз — иногда мелочь, иногда, как сейчас, — кое-что посерьёзнее. В конце концов, всё, конечно, разрешалось, но хоть Карл и пытался относиться к неприятностям философски, запас виски в доме к концу всех перипетий существенно уменьшался.

Правда, в этот раз все шло намного легче. А все потому, что в их доме появился настоящий ангел в лице Коннора — андроида-финансового консультанта, буквально рассеявшего весь этот налоговый мрак.

Карл никогда не верил в налоговых ангелов. У него уже был Маркус, он был достаточно хорош, и со всем отлично справлялся, а если аудиторы — настоящие мудаки, то с этим никакой ангел уже не поможет. Что ж, следует признать, что он ошибался. Коннор своим появлением принес в их дом главное — спокойствие, которого всегда так не хватало. Коннор не просто умело разбирался с лавиной требований аудиторов — он вел с ними игру, как будто это была шахматная партия. «Не о чем беспокоиться, Карл, — говорил он, когда Карл начинал тихо и бессильно ругаться, лично расписываясь за очередной бумажный конверт с ненавистным логотипом. — Я уже прочитал, что они хотят, они прислали электронный дубликат, и у нас с Маркусом уже есть, что им ответить. И это будет даже забавно. Вам понравится, я покажу». Он показывал, и это действительно было даже забавно.

Карл вдруг понял, что нервничает гораздо меньше, чем раньше.

Кроме того, ему нравилось, что у Маркуса теперь появился товарищ. Коннор обычно занимал большой обеденный стол в гостиной, обложив ноутбук бумагами и планшетами, а Маркус сидел с ним рядом и помогал ему. Карл сам предложил им устроиться здесь — так он мог читать книгу неподалеку, отвечать на изредка возникающие вопросы и украдкой поглядывать на них. Старательные мальчики. Такие разные. Улыбчивый, чуть насмешливый Маркус, в вольно расстегнутой домашней одежде, и серьезный внимательный Коннор — в неизменном строгом форменном костюме и белоснежной сорочке. Тугой воротничок сорочки стягивал узкий галстук, который Коннор время от времени поправлял совершенно человеческим жестом.

Они были разные, но, похоже, прекрасно ладили и как-то сразу начали называть друг друга на «ты», быстро отбросив всякую официальность. 

— А вот скажи-ка мне, Маркус, кому пришло в голову вписать «модель жирафа в натуральную величину» стоимостью в сто пятьдесят тысяч долларов в раздел «художественные расходные материалы» — тебе или Карлу?

— Мне, а что тебе не нравится?

— Ну, как что. Жираф вон он, стоит на месте, да еще и засветился в последнем номере «Интерьеров знаменитостей». И как вы его, интересно, собираетесь израсходовать?

Карл, пряча улыбку, наблюдал за тем, как Коннор бросает на Маркуса укоризненный взгляд («я ценю твою инициативу, но кажется это перебор»), а Маркус смотрит на него с невинно-хитрой улыбкой («и за кого ты меня принимаешь, а?»). 

— Этого — никак, потому что это не тот жираф. Этот вписан как «подарок, элемент декора «житель саванны», искусственный мех, опилки, пятьсот долларов». 

— Пятьсот?! Но, Маркус…

— Пятьсот. Вот чек.

Коннор поднимает брови и поправляет галстук.

— А с тем что?

— Боюсь, он погиб. Прости, был израсходован. Мы сначала хотели поставить его в студии, но он упал, задел стеллаж с краской, разбил окно и рухнул головой в сад прямо на розовые кусты. Был весь в краске, обсыпан стеклом, тут еще как раз дождь пошёл… Карл велел ничего не трогать, и неделю рисовал его. Потом пришлось выбросить, конечно. Картина, кстати, наделала шума.

— Ага, вижу, видимо, вот эта, в колонке «доходы»? Оу.. Да, жираф упал довольно удачно. И если мы приложим фото картины и чек на вывоз мусора, то это снимет все вопросы. Если это, конечно, тот самый жираф.

— А ты сомневаешься?

— Нет, уже нет.

Дело у них спорилось. Карл обожал на них смотреть.

Коннор обычно приходил после обеда, когда они с Маркусом уже заканчивали работу в мастерской. Коннор с Маркусом занимали стол, а Карл отдыхал на диване; они сидели втроем в гостиной, задерживаясь до темноты, и когда приходило время Коннору уходить, Карл ловил себя на мысли, что ему жаль отпускать его. В их с Маркусом обычно спокойный вечерний чай или поздний ужин закрадывалась какая-то нотка грусти. Чего-то не хватало. Кого-то не хватало.

— Как ты думаешь, Маркус, не предложить ли нам Коннору оставаться у нас? Или, может, с утра его ждут другие клиенты? — как-то спросил Карл, когда Коннор только что ушел.

— Почему бы вам не спросить его самого?» — с улыбкой ответил Маркус.

— А ты сам хотел бы, чтобы он остался?

— О, я бы хотел, конечно, хотел бы, Карл, — засмеялся Маркус.

Было очевидно, что им хорошо вместе. А Карлу было хорошо просто оттого, что он может на них смотреть и радоваться за них.

— Не хочешь ли ты сегодня остаться у нас, Коннор? — Карл подъехал к столу, когда мальчики начали собирать папки. — Мы были бы рады с Маркусом, если бы ты побыл с нами. Просто так. И… если у тебя нет утром другой работы, тебе совсем необязательно уходить.

— О, я тоже был бы рад! — не раздумывая, ответил Коннор. — Мне просто не хотелось причинять вам беспокойство.

— Ну что ж, значит, решено.

Карл отъехал, чтобы им не мешать, и вернулся к своей книге. Но читать у него никак не получалось. Он честно пытался, но то и дело поглядывал, что происходит у стола, пока все-таки не заставил себя отгородиться книгой, как стеной.

Поэтому он уже не видел, как Маркус вдруг поднял руку и осторожно тронул Коннора за узел галстука, спросив тихо: 

— Ты уже не на работе сейчас. Может снимешь?

И поплыл улыбкой, когда Коннор зацепил пальцем узел и медленно стянул с себя галстук. 

— И... это? — Маркус сунул ладони под плечи форменного пиджака Коннора.

За ужином Коннор сидел с ними в одной рубашке, настоящий белый ангел, и улыбался, переглядываясь с Маркусом. Вся его строгость, похоже, осталась в том шкафу, в который Маркус унёс его униформу. Потом они зажгли свечи и играли в карты — Карл учил их дурацким детским играм, в которые они оба не умели играть. По темным окнам стучал дождь. Было уже совсем поздно, когда Карл, наконец, признал, что действительно пора идти спать. 

— А хотите, я завтра вечером почитаю вам главы из книги, которую пишу? — спросил вдруг Маркус. 

— Ты пишешь книгу? Я очень хотел бы послушать, — Коннор был явно заинтригован.

Карл улыбнулся. Кажется, вопрос, останется ли Коннор у них и завтра, уже не стоял.

***  
Он не знал, где этой ночью спал Коннор, и нужно ли было ему спать вообще. Это его, Карла Манфреда, собственно, не касалось. Возможно, он был никогда не дремлющим, как налоговая служба, против которой он сражался. Но когда утром Маркус зашел в комнату Карла — он сиял, словно солнце.

Днем они снова сидели рядом с Коннором, голова к голове, и увлеченно воевали с очередными запросами.

И Карлу впервые в жизни захотелось, чтобы этот чертов аудит никогда не заканчивался.


End file.
